


Kiss Me Slowly

by temporalesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bottom Daichi, top Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daichi's birthday and Suga has a surprised planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmenskie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmenskie/gifts).



> There is a tragically low amount of top Suga in this fandom, and I'm doing my part to help correct that. Also, Daichi is known on the team for his solid receives, and c'mon, there's a bottom joke in there somewhere.

The cold air was brisk, but not biting, Daichi was pleased to note as he stepped out of his house in the early morning.  He stooped to put on his sneakers, making sure to knot the laces extra tightly.  Suga jogged up just as he finished with his shoes and stood up.  Karasuno was currently closed for winter break, which meant no volleyball practice, but he and Suga went jogging every morning to keep in shape.

Jogging with Suga was comforting, Daichi thought to himself.  They both kept the same pace, and there was no pressure to talk.  They took their usual path that morning, winding through the hills at first, and then ending in the town, where they would walk to a small bakery and buy some anpan to eat together before parting ways.

“You know what day it is?” Suga asked, biting into his bread.

Daichi drew his eyebrows together in mock thought.  “December 31st right?”  He shot a glance at Suga who was giving him an exasperated look.  Daichi beamed at his boyfriend, whose expression softened into a smile.  Daichi felt his heart start beating louder, like it seemed to always do whenever Suga smiled at him.

“So, do you want to come over to my house today?” Suga asked.  “Unless you have something planned, which is totally fine.”

Daichi slipped his gloved hand into Suga’s.  “My parents probably want to have dinner with me tonight, but we have plenty of time to hang out until then.”

Suga snuggled up next against Daichi’s arm, and said, “Oh, did I mention that we’ll be home alone for the day?” His tone was innocent but a sideways glance at his face showed a smile that was downright devious.

“Sugaaaa,” Daichi groaned, throwing his head back.  “You’re killing me.”

“What? I thought it would be a nice birthday surprise!”

“You are slowly going to kill me with your wicked, wicked ways.”

“Oh please,” Suga said with a small laugh.  “You love it.”

“I do,” Daichi said, bringing their joined hands up so that he could kiss the back of Suga’s hand.

 --

“Do you want some tea?” Suga asked when they had arrived at his house, and removed their coats and gloves.  In all honesty, the only thing that Daichi wanted to do was get his birthday surprise from Suga, but he didn’t want Suga to think he was impolite, so he forced himself to say, “That would be great, thank you.”

Suga busied himself with getting the tea ready and Daichi made himself at home in Suga’s kitchen.  Daichi had been over to Suga’s so many times that Suga’s house was as familiar as his own.  He sat on a kitchen chair and watched as Suga bustled around the kitchen, grabbing cups and filling up a pot with water from the sink.

“So, um, yeah.  We just have to wait for the water to boil,” Suga said, turning to face Daichi and resting against a countertop.

Daichi didn’t remember making the decision to move, but suddenly he was right next to Suga, his hands were pressed against the counter on either side of Suga’s body, and their mouths were pressed together.  Suga immediately wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  Daichi’s knee nudged Suga’s legs open and slid his thigh in between Suga’s leg.  Daichi smiled at how easily he was able to make Suga gasp, and how cute his boyfriend was when he did that.

Daichi had just started to inch his hands up Suga’s shirt when the teapot started to whistle.  They jumped away from each other, and then laughed at how skittish they were.

“Right.  The tea,” Suga said, grabbing two cups.  Daichi didn’t want to refuse the tea after he had already accepted it, so he drank it as fast as he could.  The hot liquid burned the inside of his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Suga also drank his tea quickly and soon, they were pressed up against each other again.

“Daichi,” Suga gasped, as he pressed kisses to Suga’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmm?”

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?”

Daichi paused so he could look Suga in the eye.  “You mean you don’t want to fuck me on your kitchen floor?”

Suga paused for a moment and his eyebrows knit together, considering Daichi’s proposition.  He finally shook his head and said, “If I did, I don’t think I could ever be in the kitchen at the same time as my parents without thinking of us having sex on the floor.”

Daichi smiled and grabbed Suga’s hand.  “Alright, let’s go to your room then.”

The two of them practically ran to Suga’s room.  Daichi tried to pull off his shirt once they were inside, but he was a little too eager and got tangled up in it.

“Suga... could you help me out please?” he asked from the inside of his cotton prison.  His arms were tangled together above his head, and he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingertips.

“I don’t know,” Suga’s voice said, and even though Daichi couldn’t see his face, he just knew his boyfriend was far too amused at his predicament. “I kinda think this look is a good one for you.”

After a desperate struggle, Daichi finally wrestled himself out of his shirt.  He threw it to the ground, and pushed Suga onto the bed.  Suga leaned up against his pillows and pulled his own shirt off.  Daichi looked appreciatively at his boyfriend’s body before running his hands over Suga’s torso and kissing him firmly on the lips.

“It’s not very nice of you to laugh at me when I’m stuck,” Daichi whispered, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Suga’s neck and shoulders.

“It’s your own fault for being such an overexcited dork.”

Daichi frowned against Suga’s skin. “Hey. It’s my birthday. You have to be nice to me.”

“All right, all right,” Suga said, chuckling.  He pulled on Daichi’s arm so that he could flip the two of them over, despite the small noise of protest Daichi made.

Suga kept eye contact with Daichi as he tucked his fingers into the other boy’s pants and started to tug them down.  Daichi watched him warily, but let out a sharp gasp when Suga pressed his mouth to Daichi’s half-hard dick through his underwear.

“Suga, I...”

“Be quiet, Daichi,” Suga said, cutting him off.  “It’s your birthday, and I’m going to suck your dick.”

“Ah.  Okay,” Daichi said, falling back against Suga’s pillow.

Suga slowly pulled off the rest of Daichi’s clothes, running his hands over Daichi’s thighs and up his chest.  Suga took pleasure in teasing him, only focusing his attentions on his thighs, his stomach, the less sensitive parts of his dick.

“Please, Suga, don’t be cruel,” Daichi said, watching his boyfriend weakly.  “I’m going to explode.”

Without warning, Suga took nearly all of Daichi’s length into his mouth and Daichi could have cried.  Suga’s mouth was hot and wet and was better than anything that Daichi had ever experienced.  It wasn’t long until Daichi was fully hard.

One of his hands found his way to Suga’s head and he threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.  Suga stopped sucking him off, and sat up with a smile on his face.

“Hold on, I have an idea,” he said, kissing Daichi quickly on the lips.  He leaned over Daichi’s body to grab a small bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer.  Daichi took a moment to catch his breath, which was hard, especially when Suga was leaning over him like that.

Suga slicked up a finger and circled Daichi’s entrance before slowly pushing it inside.  This wasn’t the first time that they had done this, and even before they had done this together, Daichi had experimented with fingering himself, so Suga was able to add a second finger rather quickly.  Suga bent over him and started sucking on the head of his dick, crooking his fingers inside of Daichi.

“Suga... Suga, stop,” Daichi gasped.  Suga immediately sat up and pulled his fingers out of Daichi.

“What’s up?”

“I’m so close, but,” Daichi closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.  He didn’t want it to be over this fast, and he was almost embarrassed at how little time it would have taken him to come undone right then.  He tried to think of things like that one time Tanaka had walked in on him kissing Suga in the club room in order to calm down a little bit.  “I don’t want to come yet.  I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Suga asked, his eyebrows drawing together. “This is supposed to be your birthday present, not mine.”

“Suga, I like you fucking me.  Jeez, it’s why I let you do it.”

Suga laughed.  “You’re right.  Alright, give me a minute.”  He shucked off his shorts and underwear.  He was pretty hard, but not hard enough, so Daichi poured some lube on his hand and started stroking Suga quickly and a little roughly.

“Ah, Daichi,” Suga groaned into Daichi’s neck.  “Fuck.”

Daichi smirked.  “You act like such an amazing third year in front of the team, but I love it when I’m able to bring you to this state.”

“Alright then,” Suga retorted, pouring more lube onto his fingers.  “You’re pretty coherent so I think I need to fix that.”

“Wait, hold on,” Daichi said, and again, Suga stopped.  “Do you want to grab a condom?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Suga said, leaning over Daichi again to grab a condom from the same drawer.  “You’re probably not gonna want to deal with cleaning jizz out of your butt.”

“That’s disgusting, Suga.  We both know what the condom’s for, why do you have to ruin the mood by stating it?” Daichi scolded.

Suga rolled on the condom, and stroked himself a few more times to get himself to full hardness.

“Yeah, whatever, let’s see if you can remember your name in a few minutes.  By the way,” his tone became less teasing, “Are you okay, or do I need to stretch you a little bit longer?”

“Could you add a third finger?”

“Of course,” Suga said, pressing two of his fingers into Daichi.  He pumped his fingers in and out a few times , before slowly adding a third.

Daichi let out a low moan, dropping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh my God, Suga,” Daichi said.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Suga said, reaching down to pump his dick at the same pace.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi breathed, “I want you.”

Suga pulled out his fingers and aligned the head of his cock with Daichi’s ass.  He slowly, slowly pushed into Daichi, and hissed through his teeth.  Daichi always felt so good, so tight around him.

Daichi wrapped his legs around Suga’s waist and pulled him closer until Suga was pressed up as close to Daichi as he could get.  Suga’s lube slicked fingers found purchase on Daichi’s waist, and he gripped tightly as he thrust into his boyfriend.

Daichi was still so painfully hard from when Suga was sucking him off and he desperately needed relief, so his hand found his way to his cock and he started pumping.  His tempo was completely off from Suga’s, but it didn’t even matter.

Suga noticed Daichi’s efforts, and batted his hand away.  His own hand took over on Daichi’s cock, and while his strokes were more in tempo with his thrusts, they were also rough and sloppy.

It didn’t matter though, because soon enough, Daichi was arching his back and coming all over his stomach.

“Suga, you were so good, you’re so good to me, Suga, Suga, Suga,” Daichi murmered, running his hands over his boyfriend’s body.  Now that the focus was off him, he was free to ogle the other boy.  Suga could be quite unassuming, but he was really incredible, and Daichi felt lucky every day that he and no one else was able to call Suga his boyfriend.

“Suga, let me help you, I want you to come so badly,” Daichi said softly.

“God, Daichi, you don’t even need to do anything,” Suga said, lowering his head onto Daichi’s shoulder.  “You’re enough as you are.  All I need is you.  You feel... so good.”

He continued for a little longer, before slowing to a stop.  He was panting hard, but a wide smile crossed his face.

Daichi couldn’t help but to kiss his boyfriend and smile in return.

“Okay, I know you don’t mind sitting around being gross, but I really gotta clean up,” Suga said quitely, pulling out of Daichi.

“Alright, alright, just give me one last kiss before you go,” Daichi begged.

Suga obliged, before getting up to take care of the condom in the bathroom. He grabbed a box of tissues that was sitting on his desk and threw them to Daichi.  Daichi commenced with cleaning up the cooling mess on his stomach, tossing the used tissues into a small trash can by Suga’s bed.

Suga returned to his room, and flopped onto the bed next to Daichi.  Daichi immediately reached out to pull Suga flush against his skin.

“Mmmm, thank you so much for the birthday surprise,” Daichi said, resting his forehead against Suga’s.

Suga smiled softly.  “I’m glad you liked it.”

They were quiet for a few moments, just resting, and drinking in each other’s prescence.  But Daichi’s mind was racing, so he cleared his throat nervously and said, “Suga?  Do you think things are going to be different after graduation?”

Suga’s face grew stern and he gave Daichi’s chest a strong push.  Daichi was shocked when he fell out of the bed, ass hitting the floor _hard_.

“Suga, what the hell!” he thundered, in a tone that was usually reserved for his troublemaking kouhai.

“You sound like Asahi!” Suga shouted.  “Of course things are going to be different, you big goof.  We’re graduating, and we’re going to university.”  Suga sighed and offered his hand to Daichi.  Daichi grabbed it, and Suga helped to haul him back onto the bed.

“But not everything will be different, and there are some things that you get to dictate if they’ll change or not.  If you’re worried about our relationship, I’m not going anywhere,” Suga said, his voice soft.

Daichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and smiled.  “You’re right, Suga.  I was being ridiculous.”  His smile turned into a frown.  “But you didn’t have to push me off the bed!  That really hurt my butt!”  He rubbed it to emphasize his point.

A grin spread across Suga’s face.  “I can kiss it better, you know, if you want.”

Daichi laughed and climbed on top of Suga to kiss him.  “No way.  I’m not quite ready for another round just yet.”

Suga’s eyes crinkled up in laughter. “Eh, it was worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Min and Colin for dealing with me talking about this fic for two weeks without actually posting it, and answering all of my stupid questions.
> 
> I tweet a lot about haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!


End file.
